I Will Go
by Desta Soo
Summary: 'Jika memang dengan kepergian ku akan membuat mu merasa bahagia, maka ... I Will Go.' -Kyungsoo. [ Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo - YAOI - ONESHOOT ] [ SPECIAL FOR KAISOO FANFICT PROJECT 2015 ]


**I WILL GO**

 **By Desta Soo~**

 **Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo - Kim Jongin**

 **Support Cast : Byun Baekhyun and other**

 **Genre : Angst, Friendship**

 **Lenght : ONESHOOT!**

 **Disclaimer : FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Desta Soo. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Desta Soo lewat kolom Review!**

 **Summary : "Jika memang dengan kepergian ku akan membuat mu merasa bahagia, maka I Will Go!" -Kyungsoo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! DON T LIKE, DON T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dilorong sekolah yang sepi, terlihat seorang namja tinggi sedang menggemertakkan giginya menahan sebentar amarah yang sebentar lagi akan diledakkannya pada seorang namja bertubuh mungil didepannya yang menunduk ketakutan.

"Kau adalah kekasih yang memuakkan Do Kyungsoo!"

Ucapan itu tegas, bahkan sangat tegas dari namja tampan berahang tegas yang ditujukan untuk sang kekasih yang saat ini hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan mata bulatnya yang siap meneteskan aliran air bening dari sana. Tubuh mungil itu sedikit bergetar dengan kepala yang masih setia menatap lantai berkeramik putih dibawahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin." Ucap namja betubuh mungil itu.

Kim Jongin menatap nyalang pada namja didepannya ini yang semakin hari semakin membuat Jongin merasa muak kala melihatnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari ku, hah? Kau ingin aku menjadi kekasih mu, aku turuti! Tapi kenapa kau memukul wajah Boomi sehingga memerah seperti itu! Siapa kau Do Kyungsoo berani-beraninya melakukan itu, hah?!" teriak Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang tengah menunduk dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah basah untuk menatap Jongin.

"Aku kekasih mu, Jongin," Jawab Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak melakukan semua yang Boomi katakan pada mu, Itu semua bohong Jongin. Percayalah pada ku. Aku tidak pernah berani untuk menyakiti orang lain, terlebih jika ia seorang yeoja. Percayalah pada ku Jongin.." Pinta Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendecih. "Percaya pada mu? Hanya orang gila yang akan mempercayai omong kosong mu itu!" Ucapnya. Jongin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah menangis sesegukan di depan kelasnya yang sudah sepi tanpa berniat untuk menoleh sedikitpun kebelakang, -kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kapan kau akan mempercayai ku barang satu kali saja, Jongin?" lirih Kyungsoo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Kyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya namja cantik dengan eyeliner dibawah garis matanya itu pada namja yang duduk disamping kanannya.

Namja yang ditanyai tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari sang sahabat. "Aku baik-baik saja Baek, jangan khawatir" Jawabnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Putuskan Jongin, Kyung, dia tidak pernah menganggap hubungan kalian itu ada!" Ucap Baekhyun, masih lembut, berusaha menahan emosinya yang sudah meledak-ledak saat kembali mengingat perlakuan kekasih sahabatnya itu yang tidak pernah baik jika sudah menyangkut Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa, Baek," Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku begitu menicntai Jongin, dan kau tau itu. Sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan Jongin, dan sekarang aku sudah medapatkannya. Ku mohon jangan menyuruhku untuk memutuskannya lagi Baek, karena kau tau aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memegang kedua lengan Kyungsoo untuk menghadapkan tubuh sahabatnya itu padanya.

"Dengarkan aku!" Perintah Baekhyun. "Jongin sudah sering menyakiti hati mu, Kyung. Apalagi yang masih kau pertahankan darinya, eoh? Kau bahkan sudah pernah melihatnya bercumbu dengan teman yeoja sekelasnya didepan mu, tapi kenapa kau masih tetap mencintainya Kyungsoo? ... Kenapa?" ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kalimatnya, dan dari situ Kyungsoo sangat tau bahwa Baekhyun saat ini sedang emosi.

Kyungsoo perlahan melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari kedua lengannya dan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk membuat sebuah senyum yang manis disana.

"Kau sedang emosi, Baek. Tenangkan diri mu dulu, dan kita akan bicara lagi setelah diri mu merasa lebih tenang. Oke?" Itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati yang merah merekah itu. Kyungsoo berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengambil tas sekolahnya sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian dikelas mereka.

"Kyungsoo! Ya, Do Kyungsoo!" Panggil Baekhyun, namun sayang sepertinya Kyungsoo menolak untuk menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya itu dengan memilih untuk pergi menuju kelas Jongin.

 **.**

Air mata Kyungsoo hendak keluar kala melihat Jonginnya sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang yeoja berambut coklat sepunggung yang tengah berada diatas pangkuannya dikelas mereka yang sepi ini. Kyungsoo mengelap lelehan air mata dipipi sebelah kanannya lalu tersenyum pada dua orang yang telah selesai berciuman tadi.

"Apa sudah selesai Jongin?" Kyungsoo menghampiri dua orang itu.

Yeoja cantik bername-tag Luna itu turun dari pangkuan Jongin dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut karena ulah Jongin sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih Jongin, kau memang seorang _Good Kisser_ disekolah ini!" Ucap Luna dengan mengerlingkan matanya nakal pada Jongin dan berlalu dari kelas itu meninggalkan Jongin dengan senyum miringnya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Jongin." Ajak Kyungsoo dengan senyum manis diwajah imutnya.

Jongin berdiri lalu mengambil tas punggungnya yang berada diatas meja, meletakkannya dipundak kanan dan berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Kyungsoo pun menyusul. Mereka berjalan keluar dari kelas hingga meninggalkan halaman sekolah menuju rumah mereka yang tak berjauhan, hanya berselang empat rumah.

Jongin sampai lebih dulu didepan rumahnya dan langsung masuk kedalam tanpa menoleh Kyungsoo sedikitpun. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum pedih melihat punggung Jongin yang mulai menghilang dibalik pintu coklat itu.

"Selamat beristirahat Jongin.." Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak agar Jongin bisa mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo tidak marah dengan sikap Jongin yang selalu dingin dan menusuk hatinya itu. Ia tidak punya kesempatan marah jika itu sudah berhubungan dengan seorang Kim Jongin. Kejadian dikelas tadi adalah hal yang biasa Kyungsoo lihat dari seorang Kim Jongin. Bahkan Kyungsoo juga pernah melihat Jongin sedang bercumbu lebih panas dari itu, namun ia menepis semua rasa sakitnya dengan mengatakan, 'Jongin hanya mencari pelarian saja' atau 'Jongin sedang dalam mood buruk jadi ia memerlukan sedikit hiburan'.

Kyungsoo tidak mampu marah kepada Jongin yang telah beribu kali menyakiti hatinya yang rapu itu, karena apa? Karena ia sangat menyukai namja tampan berkulit tan yang telah dengan _sukarela_ menerimanya menjadi seorang kekasih.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya diatas kasur putih itu setelah ia tiba dirumahnya. Tanpa mengganti baju terlebih dulu, Kyungsoo menyelami mimpinya berharap dapat menemukan Jongin yang sedang tersenyum untuknya disana.

 **.**

Malam menjelang, dikediaman keluarga Do, sang kepala keluarga tengah menghadapi masalah yang cukup serius yang terjadi di perusahaannya yang mana membuat pria paruh baya itu sangat gusar. Sang istri mendekati suaminya itu dengan secangkir teh hangat ditangannya yang langsung diletakkan diatas meja yang berada didepan suaminya.

"Ada apa, yeobo? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat gusar seperti itu?" Tanyan Nyonya Do.

"Kita harus pindah dari sini, chagi. Anak cabang perusahaan ku yang berada di Jepang sedang dalam masalah besar. Orang kepercayaan ku yang aku tugaskan untuk menangani perusahaan itu melarikan uang ku yang telah aku siapkan untuk menanamkan modal dengan perusahaan Kyuto. Kita harus pindah ke Jepang, secepatnya!" Ucap tuan Do dengan wajah yang sangat tidak baik.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Kau tau sendiri kan beberapa bulan lagi Kyungsoo akan mengahadapi ujian kelulusannya. Tak bisakah kita pindah ke Jepang setelah Kyungsoo lulus dari sekolahnya?"

"Tapi chagi-"

"Suruh siapapun untuk menangani masalah ini lebih dulu, aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo pindah sekolah saat waktu yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Ku mohon, yeobo" Pinta sang istri.

Tuan Do menghela nafanya berat. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunda keberangkatan kita ke Jepang selama dua bulan kedepan, lalu setelah itu aku harap kita akan menetap disana selamanya." Ucap Tuan Do final. Sang istri menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan sang suami, lalu mengambil teh yang telah Ia buat tadi dan memberikannya pada Tuan Do berharap teh hangat itu mampu merilekskan pikiran sang suami.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kesokan harinya, Kyungsoo sudah berdiri didepan pagar rumah Jongin berniat mengajak kekasihnya itu berangkat kesekolah bersama.

Lima menit menunggu tidak ada tanda-tanda pagar kayu coklat itu akan terbuka, tapi Kyungsoo terus menunggui Jongin hingga dua puluh menit kemudian berlalu. Kyungsoo menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding rumah Jongin dengan mata yang terpejam lalu terbuka saat mendengar pagar kayu coklat itu berderit terbuka.

"Oh, Kyungsoo, kenapa kau belum pergi, nak?" Tanya ibu Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat sebelum menjawab, "Aku menunggu Jongin bibi, apa Jongin belum bangun?" Tanyannya.

"Jongin sudah pergi dari tadi Kyung, Ia bahkan pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Apa kau tak tau, nak?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau bibi," Jawabnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu bibi. Annyeonghaseyo!.." Pamit Kyungsoo pada ibu Jongin lalu setelahnya berlarian menuju sekolah mereka yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya.

 **.**

"Lari dua puluh kelilingan sekarang juga, Do Kyungsoo!" Ucap salah seorang guru yang tengah piket hari itu.

Tak banyak berkata, Kyungsoo langsung melaksanakan hukuman itu karena ia terlambat sepuluh menit dari jadwal masuk sekolahnya. Belum stabil nafas Kyungsoo akibat berlari dari rumahnya menuju sekolah ini, dan sekarang ia harus berlari lagi melaksanakan hukuman dari Kwon sonsaengnim yang terkenal sangat disiplin itu.

Tiga putaran pertama Kyungsoo masih dalam stamina yang kuat. Berjalan keputaran sepuluh kaki Kyungsoo sudah tidak sekuat awal ia berlari tadi, hingga putaran kedua puluh tubuh Kyungsoo jatuh kelapangan yang luas itu dengan bunyi yang cukup keras, mengundang beberapa orang yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka yang tak jauh dari lapangan untuk menatap kesumber suara.

"Kyungsoo!" Teriak Baekhyun yang langsung menghampiri tubuh lemah Kyungsoo yang terbaring dengan keringat yang banyak mengalir dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Siapapun tolong aku, tolong Kyungsoo ku mohon!" Teriak Baekhyun berharap ada orang yang akan menolongnya membawa tubuh Kyungsoo keruang kesahatan sekolah mereka.

Guru Kwon yang tadi menghukum Kyungsoo langsung mengambil langkah cepat untuk mengangkat tubuh anak muridnya itu dan langsung membawanya ke ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Seorang namja tampan yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Kyungsoo hanya mendecih lalu berkata, "Dasar lemah!" Ucapnya dan berlalu begitu saja menuju kelasnya.

 **.**

Satu jam berlalu, namun Kyungsoo belum juga sadar. Baekhyun masih setia menunggui Kyungsoo dengan duduk disamping ranjang tempat sahabatnya itu berbaring dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat cemas. Sesekali Baekhyun berkata pada Kyungsoo untuk segera membuka matanya namun itu tak kunjung dituruti oleh Kyungsoo yang masih setia menutup matanya rapat hingga beberapa menit berlalu begitu saja.

Baekhyun keluar sebentar dari ruang kesehatan menuju kelasnya untuk izin sekali lagi kepada guru yang mengajar bahwa Ia harus menemani Kyungsoo yang belum juga sadar dari pingsannya.

Tak lama setelah keluarnya Baekhyun dari ruang kesehatan, Jongin berjalan masuk dan duduk ditempat yang Baekhyun duduki sebelumnya. Ia memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat pucat dengan pandangan datar seperti biasanya, setelah itu Ia keluar dari ruangan putih itu tanpa berkata maupun melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Kyungsoo tersadar.

Baekhyun kembali keruangan kesehatan dan langsung duduk dikursi putih itu dengan tangan yang mengambil tangan Kyungsoo untuk digenggam.

"Bangunlah, Kyung, sudah lebih dari dua jam kau pingsan. Apa kau tidak bosan menutup mata mu itu, eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab oleh kesunyian ruangan itu.

"Bangunlah, Kyung, aku berjanji jika kau mau membuka mata mu aku akan merestui hubungan mu dengan Jongin. Tapi ku mohon sadar dan bukalah mata mu untuk ku, Kyung.." Ujar Baekhyun lagi. Perlahan tangan dalam genggaman Baekhyun bergerak lemah diiringi dengan mata bulat kyungsoo yang perlahan mencoba untuk terbuka.

"Baek.." Ucapnya lemah.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah siuman. "Tidak usah berbicara dulu Kyung, kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak. Istirahatlah!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Ha-us B-baek.."

Baekhyun segera mengambilkan air putih yang tak jauh darinya dan langsung membantu mengangkat sedikit kepala Kyungsoo untuk minum.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara yang pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu meletakkan kembali gelas tadi ketempatnya.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh, aku akan menuruti semua permintaan mu jika kau cepat sembuh, Kyung."

"Aku hanya pingsan Baek, bukannya sakit parah." Sanggah Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kondisi tubuh mu lemah Kyung. Kau pasti belum sarapan saat pergi kesekolah tadi kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Astaga Kyung.." Amarah Baekhyun hendak meledak, tapi ia tahan saat melihat mata Kyungsoo kembali terpejam.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menungguimu disini!" Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum tulus.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Setelah kejadian Kyungsoo pingsan dua hari yang lalu, Baekhyun menjadi orang yang sangat over-protektiv padanya. Segala yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo akan diawasi Baekhyun seperti menyensornya terlebih dahulu dan itu membuat wajah Kyungsoo cemburut dari pagi tadi hingga siang menjelang.

"Aku akan ke kelas Jongin, dan kau tidak boleh ikut Byun Baekhyun!" Ucap Kyungsoo memerintah. Baekhyun hendak membantah tapi Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya menuju kelas Jongin.

Setibanya dikelas Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri pemuda itu untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama.

"Ayo kita pulang Jongin."

"Pulanglah sendirian. Aku masih memiliki urusan saat ini!" Ucap Jongin dingin dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian didalam kelasnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur berseprai putih itu. Belum lama ia menutup matanya ketukan yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya membuat ia kembali membuka mata bulatnya untuk menatap sang ibu yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Sayang.." Panggil ibu Kyungsoo seraya mendudukkan dirinya dikasur sang anak.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya untuk berhadapan dengan sang ibu. "Ada apa, bu?" Tanyannya.

"Kau tau kan kalau cabang perusahaan ayah mu yang berada di Jepang sedang dalam masalah?" Tanya sang ibu. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dalam waktu dekat ayah akan mengajak kita pindah ke Jepang, dan kita harus menuruti perintah ayah, nak." Kata ibunya.

"Tapi bu, kenapa Kyungsoo juga harus ikut? Tak bisakah kalian berdua saja yang pergi ke Jepang dan aku tetap tinggal di Seoul?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap sang ibu.

"Tidak bisa nak, kau putera kami satu-satunya dan ayah juga tidak akan melepas mu sendirian disini. Bulan depan kita akan pindah ke Jepang, dan ibu tidak menerima penolakan dari mu. Ibu harap kau mengerti situasi ini, sayang." Ucap Nyonya Do.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa membantah jika sang ibu sudah meminta. Ia menganggukan kepalanya lesu. Sang ibu tersenyum lalu mengecup pelan puncak kepala Kyungsoo sebelum keluar dari kamar sang anak.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pengumuman kelulusan satu minggu lagi. Kyungsoo terlihat tidak bersemangat saat datang kesekolah hanya untuk mengabsen kehadirannya. Biasanya, sekolah adalah tempat favorit Kyungsoo selain kamarnya yang penuh dengan buku-buku pelajaran. Tapi sepertinya hari ini Kyungsoo tidak menyukai jika harus berada di sekolahnya.

Dengan langkah gontai Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki kelasnya yang mana sudah terdapat Baekhyun disana sedang mengobrol dengan teman yang duduk dibelakang kursi mereka.

"Kyungsoo.." Panggil Baekhyun pada namja bermata bulat itu. Kyungsoo segera melangkah menuju meja mereka.

"Hai Baek.." Sapa Kyungsoo setelah ia duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Wah, satu minggu lagi hari kelulusan kita, Kyung. Aigoo, aku jadi tidak sabar menanti hari kelulusan itu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah gembiranya.

'Satu minggu lagi, ya? Berarti waktu ku berada di Korea sebentar lagi.' Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati, menatap kosong pada mejanya.

"Kyungsoo, gwenchana?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Ia tak mendapat respon dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ne," jawab Kyungsoo. "Aigoo.. Ternyata satu minggu lagi kita akan meninggalkan sekolah tercinta ini Baek. Apa aku bisa datang kesini lagi? Apa aku bisa membaca buku-buku yang berada di perpustakaan sekolah kita lagi? Apa aku bisa menyapa semua guru kita lagi? dan ... apakah kita masih bisa bertemu lagi, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksud mu, eoh? Tentu kita masih bisa bertemu Kyung! Kita akan bertemu setiap harinya dikampus yang kita pilih. Aku dan kau akan lebih sering bertemu lagi, Kyung." jelas Baekhyun.

'Aku harap itu benar-benar bisa terjadi, Baek.' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. "Aku menyayangi mu, Baekhyunah.." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga menyayangi mu Kyungsooya.." Baekhyun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Kyungsoo menangis tanpa terisak dalam pelukan mereka.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu, itu artinya hari ini adalah hari kelulusan bagi siswa-siswi kelas tiga di SM High School. Beberapa siswa yang telah melihat pengumuman di dinding mading bersorak gembira saat mengetahui bahwa seluruh siswa-siswi kelas tiga di SMA ini lulus seratus persen. Baekhyun segera memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang berada disebelah kanannya saat mendapati nama Kyungsoo berada diurutan paling atas daftar siswa yang lulus tahun ini. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Baekhyun seraya menompat-lompat kegirangan untuk menutupi kesedihannya yang tidak seorang pun tau.

Yeah.. Tepat hari ini juga Kyungsoo dan keluarganya akan pindah dan memulai kehidupan baru di negeri matahari terbit sana.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat dan juga menerima ucapan selamat dari teman-teman mereka, Kyungsoo mengajak Baekhyun menuju kelas mereka yang sepi. Setibanya disana Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan eratnya.

"Kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ku miliki, Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang merasa ada keanehan pada Kyungsoo hari ini langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kyung? Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dari ku?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menepati janji ku pada mu, Baek," Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya sebentar lalu membuangnya dengan keras. "Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku berada di Korea. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan cita-cita kita untuk masuk kedalam perguruan tinggi yang telah kita pilih bersama. Aku juga tidak bisa bertemu dengan mu setiap hari seperti biasanya setelah hari ini berakhir. Maafkan aku, Baek" Ucap Kyungsoo sedih.

Mata Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang.

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanyanya. "Kau mau pergi kemana, Kyung? Apa itu jauh? Apa benar kita tak bisa bertemu lagi seperti biasanya mulai besok? Apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan ku sendirian, Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja saat menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Baek.." Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Baekhyun. Keduanya sama-sama menangis karena tidak ingin dipisahkan.

 **.**

Kyungsoo berada lantai tiga sekolahannya menunggu kedatangan Jongin. Tadi ia mengajak Jongin untuk bertemu di sebelah timur bangunan sekolah mereka, dan Jongin menyetujuinya. Alhasil Ia berdiri disini menikmati angin musim panas yang terasa sedikit menyejukan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat merasakan ada sosok lain yang telah berada disampingnya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Jongin berdiri disana dengan wajah dingin seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo terseyum pada pemuda itu.

"Bukankah hari ini hari kelulusan kita, Jongin? Kenapa wajah mu masih dingin seperti itu, eoh? Apa kau tidak ingin merayakan kelulusan mu?" tanya Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan diantara keduanya.

Jongin tidak menjawab.

"Ah, Aku tau, kau pasti ingin merayakan hari kelulusan ini dengan teman-teman mu, kan? Apa aku menyita banyak waktu mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada ku sekarang. Aku masih memiliki urusan yang lebih penting dari pada bertemu dengan mu yang membuat mood ku berubah menjadi buruk!" Ucap Jongin ketus.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lirih setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia menarik nafasnya panjang lalu membuangnya dalam sekali hembusan sebelum memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Jongin.

"Kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama dua tahun, Jongin. Aku tau selama dua tahun ini aku banyak merepotkan mu, kan? Maka dari itu aku mengajak mu bertemu disini untuk membahas mengenai hubungan kita selanjutnya."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Kau sering berkata bahwa aku adalah kekasih yang memuakkan, lemah, tidak bisa apa-apa, payah, dan sebagainya, aku bisa menerima semua itu, karena aku juga mengakui bahwa diriku memang seperti itu, Jongin." Kyungsoo kembali mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya kasar.

"-Aku akan membuatmu bebas dari bayang-bayang ku mulai hari ini. Aku berjanji tidak akan menemui mu lagi mulai hari ini. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi, dan aku berjanji ... mulai hari ini aku tidak akan mengganggu mu lagi. Kau bebas, Jongin." Mata Kyungsoo sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang.

"Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Kau membuatku merasa sangat sangat bahagia selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Kau mengajari ku untuk menjadi namja yang kuat secara tidak langsung, dan aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk itu. ... Maafkan aku yang sangat tidak bisa membuat mu merasa sedikit bahagia dalam menjalani hubungan kita, dan lebih parahnya lagi kau mampu bertahan bersama ku selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Maafkan aku, Jongin.." Ucap Kyungsoo panjang lebar lalu menatap wajah dingin Jongin yang berada dihadapannya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu dari mu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin tidak menjawabnya.

"Tersenyumlah untuk ku.." Pinta Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak bergeming. "Apa kau sangat membenci ku, eoh? Tersenyumlah Jongin.. Ku mohon.." Pinta Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah menangis dihadapan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya dan ia sentuhkan telunjuknya dimasing-masing pipi Jongin, mengangkat kulit pipi tan itu untuk membuat sebuah senyuman namun hasilnya adalah senyuman paksa disana.

"Kau bahkan tidak memberiku senyuman sama sekali setelah dua tahun kita berpacaran, Jongin.. _hiks_ " Kyungsoo terisak dihadapan Jongin. Ia membuang semua tembok penghalang yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk menutupi hatinya yang hancur. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi perasaan hatinya yang tersakiti oleh semua perbuatan pemuda dihadapannya itu. Biarlah ia terlihat lemah untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia pergi jauh dari orang yang sangat ia cintai ini.

Kyungsoo masih menangis sesegukan selama dua menit setelahnya, dan Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo menangis tidak melakukan apapun untuk membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih tenang. Ia hanya memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah basah oleh air mata dan juga memerah.

Setelah merasa beban dipundaknya menghilang yang menyisahkan rasa kelegaan dihati, Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya pelan lalu mencoba untuk tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk ku hari ini, Jongin. Selamat atas kelulusan mu. Aku bordo'a agar kau menjadi namja yang lebih baik dan lebih lagi dari saat ini kedepannya. Maaf aku tidak menyiapkan hadiah untuk mu hari ini, tapi setidaknya aku harap ini bisa membuat mu merasa bahwa aku akan selalu mendukung mu kedepannya." Lalu Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin erat seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

 _Hangat_

Itu yang Jongin rasakan saat Kyungsoo memeluknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

 _Dingin_

Jongin kembali merasa dingin saat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo menjauh dari tubuh tegapnya.

"Mulailah hidup yang lebih baik dari ini tanpa aku berada disamping mu, Jongin. Terima kasih atas semuanya dan ... selamat tinggal." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin mencerna lagi ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. Ia hendak mencegah Kyungsoo pergi saat melihat tubuh mungil itu perlahan menjauh darinya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Lidahnya terasa keluh saat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo, hasilnya.. namja bertubuh mungil itu semakin mejauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya kebelakang lalu tersenyum manis pada Jongin sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari sekolah menuju bandara Incheon.

 **.**

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat sang ibu melambai padanya ketika ia sudah berada didalam pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan take off. Ia duduk disamping sang ibu lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya pada jendela pesawat.

' **Jika memang dengan kepergian ku akan membuat mu merasa bahagia, maka ... I Will Go.** " Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati, seraya mata bulatnya melihat lapangan landas pesawat saat pesawat yang ia tumpangi telah take off.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog**

Jongin menangis saat mendapati rumah Kyungsoo yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya sudah dalam keadaan kosong. Ia kembali teringat perkataan Baekhyun saat disekolah tadi.

'Kau sudah bertemu Kyungsoo? Aku harap itu adalah pertemuan terakhir kalian juga!" Ucap Baekhyun saat itu sangat dingin padanya.

Yang masih Jongin ingat adalah wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dengan mata sembabnya saat mereka bertemu tadi. Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Jongin langsung berlari menuju rumah Kyungsoo dengan mimik wajah yang sulit diartikan. Setibanya dirumah Kyungsoo, Jongin mendapati bahwa rumah itu sudah kosong tanpa terlihat satu orangpun didalam sana.

Tubuh Jongin merosot kebawah diiringi air matanya yang juga perlahan mengalir dari sudut mata elangnya. Jongin menangis.

"Kembalilah Aku mebutuhkan mu, Kyungsoo.."cap Jongin penuh penyesalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy birthday for my lovely boy, Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Dyo EXO *heart***

 **#HappyKyungsooDay #HappyDyoDay #HappyEommaEXODay #HappyJonginWifeDay *heart heart heart***

 **.**

Katakanlah DS jahat karena publish FanFict seperti ini disaat hari bahagia para KyungsooStan karena bertambahnya umur Kyungsoo menjadi genap 24 tahun (umur Korea) hari ini.

Sebenarnya ini FanFict sudah dipublish di Facebook 'KaiSoo Real Fanfiction' dan juga WP milik Kak Rose (Sexy Rose) dengan nama yang sama karena memang Fanfict ini adalah **Kaisoo Fanfict Project 2015** dari DS. Tema dan jalan ceritanya masih tetep sama, cuma disini DS perbaikki -sedikit- bahasanya biar readers semuanya merasa lebih jelas.

Terima kasih untuk meluangkan waktu membaca Fanfict Oneshoot DS kali ini, guys. Hope you like it! *wink

The last, adakah yang berniat untuk memberikan DS komentar tenang Fanfict ini ?

.

 **Desta Soo**

 **12-01-2016 | 14:12**


End file.
